


Semi-Darkness

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Original work - Freeform, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Orestes was wounded and Cyril has to blame himself.#16 FFC





	Semi-Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 16 was "amnesia". It didn't quite fit with what I had in mind, but I guess this kind of works...
> 
>  
> 
> This is another short piece which I wrote for my novel. It's just a peek into the book, but those familiar with the story of Cyril of Alexandria know that, after the patriarch expelled the Jewish leaders out of Alexandria, the prefect, Orestes, was attacked by an angry mob of monks. He was, just barely, saved by some people of the city.
> 
> In my interpretation Orestes is Cyril's son-in-law, which makes their conflict a bit more gruesome. I won't say what happened before this scene in my novel, because that would be a major spoiler.  
> Hermas is Cyril's trusted servant.
> 
> Here is a brief extract from the Church History by Socrates Scholasticus, which gives a bit of an introduction to this scene:
> 
> Some of the monks inhabiting the mountains of Nitria, of a very fiery disposition, whom Theophilus some time before had unjustly armed against Dioscorus and his brethren, being again transported with an ardent zeal, resolved to fight in behalf of Cyril. About five hundred of them therefore quitting their monasteries, came into the city; and meeting the prefect in his chariot, they called him a pagan idolater, and applied to him many other abusive epithets. He supposing this to be a snare laid for him by Cyril, exclaimed that he was a Christian, and had been baptized by Atticus the bishop at Constantinople. As they gave but little heed to his protestations, and a certain one of them named Ammonius threw a stone at Orestes which struck him on the head and covered him with the blood that flowed from the wound, all the guards with a few exceptions fled, plunging into the crowd, some in one direction and some in another, fearing to be stoned to death. Meanwhile the populace of Alexandria ran to the rescue of the governor, and put the rest of the monks to flight [...].

“Dim the light,” the physician said.

Hermas pulled the shutters closed at once. The physician nodded pushed past Cyril on his way out. “Keep him here for a few more hours at least,” he said harshly and Cyril nodded.

            There was nothing to say in response and the physician didn’t expect him to. He walked off without looking back once.

            “Leave,” he said, and the servant bowed curtly before he followed the healer. This was his fault, Cyril thought as Hermas closed the door behind himself. He stared down at the face of his son-in-law, which was barely illuminated by the few rays of sunlight still managing to creep in through the closed shutters.

            Orestes’ face looked pale, especially in contrast to the dark red stain on his forehead, which was barely concealed by the expertly applied stitches. The stone had been thrown by one of Cyril’s followers. By one of the monks which _he_ , Cyril, had called into the city. And yes, he’d needed the backup against the Jews. He’d needed all the support he could, but things had escalated. Things had gone too far, but what could be done to stop this now? Now that they hadn’t even shied away from attacking the Prefect?!

            Cyril stepped closer. Rhoda, his daughter, had been called. She’d be here soon. And could she forgive him? Could she forgive that he’d caused this?

            The eyelids fluttered and a moment later Orestes blinked in the semi-darkness. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

            “You need to rest some more,” Cyril whispered, but Orestes didn’t seem to hear him.


End file.
